Sparring in Storybrooke
by wizardofahz
Summary: After coming to Storybrooke with Snow White, Emma, and Aurora, Mulan ends up becoming sparring partners with Ruby. Red Warrior friendship fic also featuring Snow and Aurora.


Disclaimer: I don't own _OUAT _and never will blah blah blah you know the drill.

A/N: This story takes place after "Queen of Hearts," but in a universe where Mulan and Aurora also came to Storybrooke. I'm not good with writing fight scenes, so sorry if whatever descriptions I have don't paint the clearest of pictures. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Mulan landed hard on her back.

"So... how do you like Storybrooke?"

Groaning quietly, the warrior looked up at the woman standing over her.

"It is taking some time to get used to," she responded as she got to her feet.

"I can imagine," Ruby grinned as she resumed her stance.

Mulan followed suit, vowing to herself that she wouldn't be bested this time.

When the scrawny looking woman in front of her had first suggested they be sparring partners, Mulan was skeptical. In fact, she had still been skeptical when they'd begun today's session, which resulted in her visit to the ground. Though thinking back on it now, she should have known better, given Snow's reaction.

"Do you not spar with Snow White?" Mulan asked as she and Ruby circled each other.

"Meh," Ruby shrugged, throwing forward a jab that Mulan easily blocked. "We're too used to each other."

If this woman was used to the likes of Snow White, perhaps it was time to be more unconventional.

The next time Ruby jabbed, Mulan was ready. Using the other woman's momentum, she grabbed the offending fist with one hand and placed her other just before the elbow, jerking her opponent forward and then springing that hand forward to strike Ruby's shoulder.

"Woah." Ruby stumbled back. "What was that?"

"A simple counter," the warrior said with the slightest of smiles.

Ruby rubbed her shoulder. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Tanglangquan," Mulan explained. "I believe in your language it is called mantis style."

"Cool." Ruby's face brightened. "Like in _Kung Fu Panda_, right?"

Mulan stared at her blankly.

"Nevermind." Ruby made a mental note to watch the movie with the former warrior later. "Can you teach me?"

"It is not a style suited to everyone," Mulan said hesitantly. As Ruby's face started to fall, she quickly added, "But I don't see why we cannot try."

Nodding enthusiastically, Ruby asked, "Is there a wolf style?"

Mulan thought that an odd question but answered, "There is not. There is a dog style; however, I do not recommend it."

"Aww ok," Ruby pouted. "So what was that move you just did?"

Mulan began to walk Ruby through the technique: first slowly showing her how it was done and then letting Ruby try it for herself.

Ruby proved herself to be a quick learner.

As they moved through different techniques, they began to spar again. Mulan would occasionally throw out a slow jab or two, allowing Ruby to practice her newly learned techniques.

"Perhaps you are the one who should be teaching me," Mulan commented as she landed on her back once again.

"I don't have much to teach," Ruby responded honestly. Perhaps it was unfair, but Ruby tended to rely more on her wolf-enhanced speedy reflexes and strength than an abundance of techniques. She liked learning new things merely to know they existed and how to counter them. "But if I do something that catches your eye, I'm game."

They continued to spar.

Ruby was so full of youthful, playful energy that Mulan found herself relaxing and enjoying the experience. Her humorless nature was slowly melting away, and Ruby would occasionally catch the former warrior smiling as they circled each other.

Several rounds later, their sparring was more akin to horseplay than anything else. When Ruby had once declared, "50 points!" after playfully smacking the back of former warrior's head, Mulan - who refused to be upstaged - kicked the other woman's butt and claimed to have won 100 points.

"Hi, kids. Having fun?" Snow asked as she and Aurora appeared in the doorway.

"Snow!" Ruby bounded forward, wrapping her best friend in a tight hug.

"Someone needs a shower," Snow remarked as she separated herself from a sweaty Ruby. "Having fun?"

"Loads," Ruby responded with a grin. "You should join us sometime, Snow. Mulan's been teaching me some new moves."

"Maybe I will," Snow said with a grin of her own.

"How was the school?" Mulan asked as she retrieved her workout towel.

Snow and Aurora had spent the day at the school. With the return of her memories and her subsequent return to Storybrooke, Snow wasn't sure if she wanted to continue teaching (looking after the town with her family seemed more her style), and Aurora had agreed to shadow the older woman for the time being with the possibility of eventually taking over.

"Intimidating," Aurora replied honestly. As a child, she'd been well-educated (only the best for the Briar Rose's baby girl), but all her classes had been conducted one-on-one by a tutor. The prospect of standing in front of and leading a myriad of children was somehow more intimidating than Maleficent's sleeping curse.

"She'll be great," Snow stated encouragingly.

"I'm sure she will be," Mulan agreed.

Aurora smiled shyly.

"Can you talk to birds? I hear that's a prerequisite," Ruby teased.

The formerly Sleeping Beauty looked up at her, expression half confusion and half worry.

"I'm joking, kid," Ruby laughed as she ruffled Aurora's hair.

Ever the protector, Mulan smacked the back of Ruby's head. Ruby retaliated by spinning quickly and tackling the other woman.

"Enough, you two," Snow commanded in her best mothering voice, while Aurora looked on in amusement.

Mulan and Ruby separated but continued to eye each other, both with a playful gleam twinkling in their eyes.

"We're meeting Emma and David for dinner in a couple hours," Snow reminded them. "So you two need to get yourselves cleaned up."

"Yes, My Queen," Ruby cheekily responded with a bow, and Aurora was pleasantly surprised to see an unmasked, genuine smile on Mulan's face.

As the quartet made their way to the door - Snow and Aurora first with Ruby and Mulan trailing behind - Ruby tapped Aurora on the shoulder closer to Mulan.

Aurora turned to Mulan who rolled her eyes and gently shoved Ruby, and the former princess grinned at their antics.

Mulan smiled back.

Being in Storybrooke was going to be fun.

* * *

fin

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
